1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a method of controlling a screen thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus may provide a user with a screen including various types of digital images.
For example, if the display apparatus is a curved TV, the display apparatus may provide the user with a screen including a digital image through a panel that is concavely curved to enable a distance from eyes of the user to a center and both sides of the screen to be constant. In this case, as a 3-dimensional (3D) effect of the digital image is extended, an immersion of the user who views the digital image may increase, and an eye fatigue of the user may decrease.
However, in comparison with a flat screen TV, purchasing cost of the curved TV may be high, and the curved TV may take up much space. Also, the user may feel a distortion phenomenon of the screen according to a position for viewing the curved TV. In particular, as the user is closer to both sides of the display apparatus, the user may further feel the distortion phenomenon of the screen.